


This is what you look like to me

by Void_Home



Series: Blind Chat [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind Adrien AU, F/M, Gen, blind chat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: Ladybug finally finds out what she looks like to Chat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Blind Chat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704121
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	This is what you look like to me

“Chat?”

There’s no reply right away, and she turns to look at him. He’s sitting on the railing with his eyes shut, legs kicking back and forth. Finally, though he turns toward her with a tiny “hmm” and one eye opening.

“If you’re blind… how do you know where I am?”

That makes him open the other eye and really focus on her. He taps his claws on his knees before turning on the rail to face her. “Blindness is a scale, Bugaboo. A lot like deafness, apparently. I can see ruff shapes and colors, but fine de-tails? No good. Do you have something I can color with? I can show you what you look like to me?” He tilts his head and frowns when she shakes her own. He waves his claws dismissively. “Another time, then. No worries.”

And that’s the end of that conversation, at least, until next time. Because Ladybug goes home and actually studies it, so she can understand her partner better. Really, she should have done so the day she found out Chat was blind. On the next patrol, she brings, of all things, some crayons and a notepad. She’d been running late, so the crayons were closest and she’d grabbed them.

As she and Chat finish up patrol she taps his shoulder, passing him the pad and crayon box. His head tilts before he looks up at her. “Crayons?”

“I was running late. I grabbed these on the way out the door, actually.” Ladybug waves a hand in amusement. She hadn’t realized she even still _owned_ crayons until she’d grabbed them. But it was too late to try and scavenge up something better in quality. Ladybug hoped Chat didn’t mind, and as he examined the tools he’s been presented with he seemed content. A bit amused, but content. They sit down on the rooftop and she watches as he opens the box before looking up at her. 

The scratching of crayon and paper fills the nightlife for a bit before Chat reaches forward, gently brushing her hair out of her eyes. He squints a bit before frowning. Ladybug can only assume most of her face is a mystery to him. Then he rubs his index finger against the dot in the center of her mask and purses his lips. “I see what you meant, bugaboo.” Chat mumbles with a tiny chuckle before continuing. He’s referring to their first conversation, of course. The simple joke brings a laugh out of her in the silence and before she knows it, Chat has passed the notepad back to her.

The picture looks like her from around her chest up. Fuzzy on the details, like he’d said. But she notes that he’d added a smile. Probably the only thing he could make out usually. It almost makes her feel bad. Ladybug couldn’t imagine living like that. Chat Noir had lived like that his whole life.

"Does it ever bother you, Chat?"

Chat Noir doesn't reply, at least, not right away. He stares at the crayon in his hand in thought before shrugging. "I really don't know. I get judged a lot for being blind, and I don't really... _truly_ know what anyone looks like... But there are people like you who don't really judge me for being blind."

"I guess it depends on who I'm with."


End file.
